


dirty dirty

by archiechan



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 95z superior visual line, Established Relationship, Lowercase, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, give onghwang some love guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archiechan/pseuds/archiechan
Summary: minhyun + seongwoo = dirty laundry





	dirty dirty

**Author's Note:**

> i read one onghwang fic and fell right into the (beautiful) mess asdsdadf | unbetaed.

"ah-- minhyun. harder"

minhyun growls, hooking an arm around seongwoo's lithe form and pushes in deeper, faster, tearing him wide and open. seongwoo makes a high pitched noise, pushing his ass back to meet his thrusts, the sound of their skin slapping against skin loud in the room.

" _mnnh_ \- yeah, fuck me. just like that," seongwoo slurs, turning his head to look at minhyun over his shoulder. his eyes are teary, cheeks flushed red and swollen lips parted, chin dribbling with saliva and the remains of minhyun's cum where his lips has been on his cock.

"so beautiful," minhyun coos, pressing his fingers down seongwoo's spines to deepen his arch, rocking into him deeper. he can feel seongwoo's walls clenches around him, hot and tight and so _good_ , makes him feel lightheaded. "you're doing good, beautiful. love being inside you"

"shut up," seongwoo snarls, but he whines at one deep thrust, shaky arms finally giving out under him. the position makes seongwoo looks amazing, ass high on display and cock red and leaking into the sheets. "ah--right there, please, please, please"

minhyun hums, because he _loves_  it when seongwoo's like this, whiny and desperate and _submissive_ , would do just anything to help him reach his relief. it's a nice contrast to his usual snarky attitude, and minhyun revels in the fact that _he_ can bring this side out of him.

"minhyun, you're not-- aah, yes. right there,  _fuck_. keep going--"

"touch yourself," he says, and seongwoo does, reaching down below him to stroke at his pulsing cock, his other hand gripping tightly at the sheets until his knuckles turns white.

the sight makes minhyun's mouth waters.

"you gotta see yourself," settling a large palm over seongwoo's ass, minhyun pulls at one of his asscheeks, spreading them apart to watch how his cock slides in and out of seongwoo's hole, his rim pink and stretched wide around his length. "taking me so well. _nghh_ , stop clenching. you're going to get hurt"

"then fuck me hard- _ahhn_ ," seongwoo gasps, lurching forward when minhyun angles his thrust a certain way. the little sighs and moans he makes into the sheets is heaven to his ears. "shit, fuck, i'm--"

"close?" minhyun bends forward and presses his chest to seongwoo's back, latching his mouth to his shoulder and bites, leaving red marks when he pulls back.

seongwoo nods into the covers, breath catching as he jacks himself faster, the other hand fondling with his balls and squeezes, chasing his release.

"fuck fuck fuck minhyun, i'm gonna cum. i'm gonna fuckin' cum"

minhyun growls, rolling his hips and fucks harder into seongwoo where he knows he likes it best. seongwoo moans low in his throat, arching his back to give minhyun a better angle, and minhyun hisses, eyes fluttering shut from how tight and wet and _deep_  it feels inside seongwoo.

" _mmh_ \- seongwoo. i'm close," minhyun warns, and he can feel the way seongwoo's ass tightens and squeezes around his grith before he tenses up and spills all over the covers with a choked moan, body spent and laid bare for minhyun to take.

"so beautiful," minhyun mutters, hooking an arm around seongwoo's torso and holds him there, mumbling praises and sweet nothings into his ears until seongwoo whines, clenching hard around his grith. minhyun pulls out just before his release, and his cum gets to seongwoo's asscheeks and lower back, painting him in white.

seongwoo lifts his head and groans. "i still don't get why you like to cum all over me when you always nag about the importance of hygiene and tidiness"

minhyun laughs, flopping beside him on the bed. "'s 'cause you look the best with my cum all over you"

blushing, seongwoo mutters a quiet _shut up_ , rolling closer to bury his face in minhyun's chest, and minhyun feels it again, the heavy rush of affection, knocking him breathless. pulling seongwoo closer, minhyun smiles against his hair.

"by the way, you're cleaning the bedsheets later"

"fuck you"

**Author's Note:**

> to my precious kids wanna one, congratulations on debuting ♡


End file.
